


In the Mind of a Tyrant

by Cantatrice18



Category: Willow (1988)
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bavmorda, fuming over Sorsha's inability to find the baby, remembers everything that happened to make her daughter so weak, and plots new ways to make Sorsha into the ruthless fighter she was always meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mind of a Tyrant

Queen Bavmorda walked slowly and deliberately through the halls of Nockmar Castle, replaying in her mind’s eye that afternoon’s audience in the throne room. Sorsha had attempted to defy her orders, insisting that she could capture the baby without the aid of Kael. Bavmorda sneered inwardly: Sorsha had proved to be useless and inept, despite all her training. No doubt it was due to the coddling her father gave her as a child. The king had always insisted on dressing her in bright colors, tying her long red hair back with ribbons, and taking her riding through the nearby villages just to show her off. He’d treated her like a precious little doll, rather than an asset. Bavmorda turned and spat onto the black stones of the castle floor. The fool - his death had come as a welcome relief, as it had allowed her complete control over Sorsha’s upbringing. The child had been hammered and molded into a fighter, trained to be as ruthless as the queen herself. And yet she’d never recovered fully from the weakness her father had instilled in her. She couldn’t kill on sight; she was always overthinking situations, trying to reason instead of conquer. She was worthless after all.

The queen’s pacing had led her to the parapet wall, and her eyebrows came together in a frown. In the distance she could see Kael and his troops, riding hard to the east in pursuit of the baby. Part beast, part man, Kael was the perfect combination of cruelty and brute strength. She’d noticed how his eyes often turned to Sorsha, how he observed her thin frame as if wondering how best to break her. Bavmorda knew Kael had made advances, just as she knew he’d roughed the girl up, striking without warning and leaving marks for all to see. Sorsha had responded timidly, avoiding him and defending herself when she could. Never once had the idiot girl thought to attack. Bavmorda shook her head: It would serve Sorsha right if Kael got ahold of her in a dark alley one night. It might even teach her to fight better, to lash out instead of shrinking inwards. A tiny part of her mind considered sending a messenger to Kael, and her lips curled into a nasty smile as she imagined Kael’s reaction to her dispatch. What instinct would he act on if she gave him permission to do anything he liked with Sorsha? Would he be strong enough to complete the mission first, or would his beast-like qualities overcome him? The queen shook her head reluctantly. She couldn’t risk it, not with the threat of the prophecy hanging over her. The baby had to be eliminated, and then she could deal with Sorsha. Once the resistance was crushed, she would hand Sorsha over to Kael to use as he pleased. If the girl managed to resist him, she’d be a better fighter for it; if not, then Kael would be well rewarded for his service to the realm. Bavmorda’s eyes narrowed and she broke into a low laugh that echoed along the wall. Everything was going according to plan.


End file.
